


after match

by multiishipper



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: #Fighting, #angry!sascha, #angst with a happy ending, #cuddling & snuggling, #hurt, #make up, #sad!sascha, #sascha is crying, #stef too, #stefanos was trying to run away but sascha stoped him at the right moment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiishipper/pseuds/multiishipper
Summary: after his loss of today, Zverev was so angry at his boyfriend and they broke up, until Alex realise he can’t live without Stefanos.





	after match

Today was a big day: Zverev was facing his boyfriend on a big match, Tsitsipas. He can’t believe they are doing this again. He just wanted to play with somebody else because it hurts everytime when one of them lose the match against one another.   
Alex was sitting on their bed and thinking about this match. If he is gonna lose again against his boyfriend and start another fight? He was too scared to lose Tsitsipas because one stupid thing. Stefanos entered in the room and saw Zverev looking on the ceiling. “Hey baby, is everything ok?” “Eh? Oh, uhm, yeah, sorry, I’m still tired after the match of yesterday.” Zverev forced a smile at his boyfriend “Sascha.... I can tell there is something wrong, so please, just talk to me? I hate when I see you like this..” Zverev sighed. If Stefanos is gonna think is something stupid? “Come sit down.” Tsitsipas walk around the bed until he sit next to Alexander: “So, what’s is in this beautiful mind of yours, baby?” “Look, Tsitsipas... I just don’t know how to tell, Oh my God” Zverev smacked his head. “It’s just the match... I don’t want to get angry if I’ll lose again, I just can’t keep hurting you because of my stupid attitude. I really love you, Stefanos, and gosh..” “Hey hey hey, baby, look at me. You will always have, alright? I love you too much to leave you, Sascha. You are my whole World” Zverev smiled at Taitsipas and kissed him slowly.  
“Well, I guess it’s time to get ready for the match then” “Yeah sure.”  
*after the match*  
Alex lost with 6-7/4-6 against Stefanos and went home earlier. He was very angry and he just wanted to ignore everyone, especially his boyfriend. Tsitsipas was a little worried about him, so he decided to brought him his favorite food before he go back to their hotel room.  
“Sascha, I’m back! I bring your favorite food too!” silence. “Sascha, babe, are you here?” “Go f**k yourself!” He heard Zverev screaming from bathroom.   
He slowly goes to the door and started to knock “Sasch, baby, please, open the door. It’s me, Tsitsipas.” “I. Said. Go. F**k. YOURSELF!” Zverev growls and then opened the door from the bathroom “What the hell do you want from me, Stefanos!? Are you happy after this win? Ohh, you came here to comfort me and then to make fun of me with your friends!? Is that what you want, huh?”  
Stefanos sits here, frozen up. He can’t believe what he heard “Well, this is what you want? You want u-us to b-break up? But I-“ “GET OUT!” Alex screamed in his face “Leave me alone, just f*****g leave me alone. You are just a waste of time! I can’t believe we were together. Thiem is better than you in everything! How did I fell in love with someone so stupid and arrogant!? You never car-“ Alex stopped and looked up at his boyfriend. He has tears in his eyes. How can he do this to Stefanos? He regret it imediatly, but it was to late. “Well, if this is what you want, then I’m gonna go. I’m sorry for wasting your time and loving you. You’re right, you deserve better.” “Baby, no, w-“  
With these words, Stefanos started to run out of hotel and Zverev falls into his knees and started to cry. He lost his love. The love of his life. He can’t believe it.   
Stefanos was walking down the road until he found a bench into where to sit. He can’t believe what happened. Did Zverev really wanted this to end? He really thought he loved him. Tsitsipas found a razzor in his trenchcoat and started to cut his hands. He wrote down the initials of Zverev‘s name. He wants him back, but he can’t do this.  
Alex got up and started to run outside. He can’t live without Stefanos. He is happy beside him. Alex saw a silhouette of a boy who is crying: it’s Tsitsipas.  
“Tsitsipas!” “Z-Zverev? what are you doing h-here?” “Baby, please, come back, I am really sorry for my anger and these words, I didn’t mean to hurt you! I am better with you by my side. Please, come back to me, I need you!” “You need me? YOU NEED ME!? then why the hell are hurting me!? You want me to come back to you to hurt me again and again? You are right, just go to Thiem, he is better than me in everything, especially in loving someone! Just go away from me, if this is what you really want!” “Stef, baby, please... I am really sorry... I just can’t.. no, I don’t want to live without you. You are my whole world, my only sunshine. Please, come back, you are my home.” He slowly walked to Stefanos, who is not moving. He sits down and saw the razzor in Tsitsipas’ hand. “Babe, what did you do to yours-“ Zverev can’t believe his eyes what is he seeing: There are cuts on Stefanos’ left hand, with his initials. “Baby, no no no” “Don’t do this, Zverev, it’s ok, I will alawys love y-“ Zverev grabed Stef and hugged him really tight “Please please please, don’t do this anymore, I need you alive. Please, baby, just please” He tried to ignore the tears in his eyes and hugged his boyfriend tightly “I love you too much, too too much, baby. I need you in my life” “A-Alex” Stefanos started to sob and hugged him back “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I had in my mind. I missed you. J-just don’t leave me, I need you too much. I love you, Alex, I love you so much it hurts. My heart ached today when I saw you sa angry and sad. Let me take care of you, I want to make you the happiest man alive. God, baby..” “We’re a mess without one another, aren’t we? Come on, let’s go back and let me take care of you this time. I am really sorry, baby, just let me make up to you” “You don’t need to, all I need is you and that’s all” “I love you baby, so much” “I love you too, my sunshine”.   
The walked back to the hotel hand in hand. After Zverev bandaged Stef’s left arm, they throw themselves into the bed and hugged each other tight “Stef, baby, are you still awake?” “Hmm? Is everything okay, babe?” “Yes, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that you are my only one. No one is touching my babydoll” “I love you too, sunshine. I’m only yours and you are only mine” Stefanos kissed Zverev a few times before he yawned “You got me today, baby” “Mhmm. I hope you win tomorrow, even tough Dominic is my friend” “Yeah yeah, sure. Good night, my babyboy, I love you so much” “Nighty night, Stef. Love you more.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! I’m sorry if my grammar is bad, so please tell me if I say something wrong! only good :D


End file.
